Naruto and Sayuri : Insane Love
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Yo! So, I always wanted a NaruSayu One Shot so, here we go. Set before and after the 4th shinobi war. Good reading. P.S. A kind review plz or p.m. Thank you!


**AN : Hey everyone, this is my first attepmt at one shots, since we both know that I'm bad at long ones, troublesom! Anyways, let's hope I can do it right.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Naruto, or fem! Sasuke names, Suki (Eagel eyes, beloved), Satsuki (May) or Sayuri (Small lily).**

* * *

 **Naruto and Sayuri Special**

 **Insane love between an Uzumaki and an Uchiha**

* * *

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **A certain bridge**

* * *

Naruto formed a Rasengan as he closed to clash with Sasuke. As he did, something inexpected happened. They both knew of each other's feelings since that day in the Valley of the end, which it didn't change one bit.

Kakashi watched his student look into Sasuke's eyes with sorrow. What surprised him is one thing...

"Sasuke, what I know exactly how you feel. But let me warn you : I finished that jutsu you advised me to. I don't want to fight you next time and die or lose a limb." Naruto said as Sasuke's face turned to anger.

"Why do you try so hard? You remember what I told you last time, don't you?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I still feel the same, you were always my friend, and if we'll go to the grave together, so be it!" Naruto said smilling with determination.

"What if you kill me, huh?" Sasuke asked slyly. Naruto grinned as he replied with something that shocked even Kakashi...

"Then I'll join my parents! I found a way to release my father to the afterlife, I'll meet you there, and get to know my and your family..." Naruto said with an incredible conviction.

Sasuke couldn't reply. He simply snorted at this. Mentally however, he was crying. Or rather she was crying. Why this idiot won't let her go? Why would he die for her? Why? Unless... does he feels the same than her ALL these years?

* * *

 **Road to Konohagakure**

* * *

The return to Konoha was different than anyone would've expected. Naruto became cold to anyone that wasn't Kakashi or Sai. He even sent Kiba flying litteraly and flipped Sakura the bird before he rasenganed her as she tried to punch him. But he also broke from the wooden cage and used his Futon : Sennen Goroshi (Wind release : A thousand years of death!) on Yamato. Something that made Kakashi proud.

"Sakura, next time you pull that bull on me, I swear I'll kill you!" Naruto said when he used his Rasengan on the pink haired. But it was how he said that sentence that made everyone but Kakashi terrified from the blond : This Naruto is no longer the one they used to know. He became a terrifying predator on the hunt.

"Naruto, how much longer?" Kakashi asked cryptically. Before the blond could reply, he staggered for a few moments. Kiba, who did say something stupid, realised that was the biggest mistake to provoke someone like this Naruto.

"I say now, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he regained his balance. Kiba's laugh made him snap at him...

"Ha! Look at how clumsy you are. No wonder you're but a genin!" Kiba said, and was blitzed by a punch enhanced with the power of nature itself.

"Next time, I'll rip you to shreds!" Naruto said as he pulled a scroll containing something he saved for this day : A black Ninjato.

"Naruto, since when you are a Kenjutsu user?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Since I was a brat. No shit Kakashi-sensei, what do you expect? Only now I'm ready to cut everything in my path. Eversince I invented that Rasenshuriken, I trained my ass out dattebayo!" Naruto replied with a predatory grin as he bumped Kakashi's fist with his, making the jonin's eye widden a little.

"So, you're ready now?" Kakashi said as Naruto nodded and dissapeared in a blue flash, surprising everyone.

"Don't tell me he mastered that jutsu, Kakashi-sempai?" Tenzo asked Kakashi who nodded proudly.

"Yeah, he finally reached that stage. I think he could've killed Sasuke IF he wanted." Kakashi said proudly.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's that jutsu?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Heh, ask him, if he wants to answer thats it!" Kakashi said with en eyesmile. 'Sensei, your son is one hell of a shinobi if he could do all that in eleven months.'

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you think Naruto-kun would do now?" Rock Lee asked. Kakashi sighed before he replied.

"Anything! He's not in a good mood. And not to blame you guys, but why didn't any of you tell Naruto about this?" Kakashi asked in a scolding manner.

"Well, I don't think he'll be mad at us now, right?" Sakura asked Kakashi who shook his head.

"I dunno!" The silver haired man replied. Something felt off.

* * *

 **Konoha outskirt**

* * *

"I wonder what should I do now?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He now had two fire jutsus, two earth jutsus and two water jutsus. He had a few C-rank, B-rank and A-rank wind jutsus and at least two S-rank ones. But more importantly, he finally managed to make the Rasengan with one arm in his confrontation with Sasuke. The clone was simply to distract him...

'Uchiha Sayuri, why did you love me? Why did you choose this path? But avenging my clan, even partially, isn't enough. I wonder when we'll meet again? Will we become lovers? Will we still be enmies? Should I tell Sakura... Nah! I'll let Sayuri do it! Oh shit! Hinata! What am I supposed to do with her?' Naruto was thinking furiously.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto who sighed and bowed his head to her.

"Hinata, thank you for saving my ass from Nagato. I heard you, loud and clear. I.. don't know how to reply to your confession..." Naruto thanked her gratefully before his voice took a tinge of guilt and sympathy..

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. But can I ask you about who do you love?" Hinata asked in a gentle voice.

"Er, I can't tell you until I'm seventeen, why?" Naruto asked confused.

"So I can go and murder her!" Hinata said darkly with a dark chuckle. Naruto however paled.

"Don't! Unless you can kill me, then you'll die trying!" Naruto said in a panicked manner. Hinata's face became surprised.

"Is she that strong?" Hinata asked in worry, Naruto nodded.

"She can kill anyone in this village but me. Trust me on this one. Look, don't overthink, and I have to go so I can skin a deer alive!" Naruto said smilling before he grinned evilly...

'I don't envy Shikamaru-kun now...' Hinata thought. 'Ok, so it can't be Sakura-san unless... Sasuke-kun is a lass all this time? Hmm, it makes sense now. Now I understand why Naruto-kun is obssessed with her. Hihi, I don't mind losing so much now...' Hinata thought sadly before she smirked, 'Hyuga clan, your asses are mine, mine! Mwahahahahaha!'

* * *

Shikamaru never ran this fast, but with a livid Naruto hot on his trail, ninjato unsheathed, wind jutsu after wind jutsu unleashed on him was truelly something that never happened on his worst nightmares...

"Come here Shika, I just want a little of your blood!" Naruto tried to convince the Nara who ran even faster.

"Troublesome big fat liar! You want to behead me!" Shikamaru ran and jumped over an empty house only for Naruto to slice his way though like a juggernaut.

"Maybe and maybe not, the longer you run, the more I cut!" Naruto said, "I swear if you give up, all I'll do is to cut your hair!" Naruto grinned evilly. Hook, line and sinker as Shikamaru stopped.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Shikamaru panted. Another minute, and he would collapse.

"I have but one question : Why the fuck did you guys backstabbed me, huh?" Naruto said lividly.

"About Sasuke, we thought if we liberated you from your ties to a nuke-nin..." Shikamaru begun only for Naruto to lift him with one arm off the ground.

"Do you even know ANYTHING about him? I've had the same thing, and trust me, you don't want to know what I will do. But get ready everyone, a war is comming, and we might ALL dine in hell!" Naruto said seriously. "Oh and tell the elders if I won't get my promotion to jonin complete with my fucking vest, I'll murder them all!" As Naruto dissapeared in wind shunshin, Shikamaru release a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Troublesome! Now we are officially fucked up!" The Nara swore as he knew how bad a blond's wrath could be...

* * *

As the rookies assembled, Naruto sighed before he told them something that they never expected...

"Guys, I wanted to tell you that I'm beyond livid at you for backstabbing me." As he told them those words with waves of killing intent, they knew that they truelly did fucked up. Naruto would've never said so.

"But I forgive you. Sasuke and I agreed to end our feud for the moment, somehow. He and I are similar, although, he's not the one we should worry about. Uchiha Madara, who's aparantly an immortal, is back from the grave to make everyone his slave! So, let's move our asses in gear and get ready, a war is comming. If we win, then glory to us. If we lose, we'll dine in hell!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto, there's no need to be cheerful. This is a war, you know that?" Neji chided him.

"Huh? You said something?" Naruto replied, making Neji fume. Before it escalated any further, Kakashi apeared before them. He was also proud how his cute little genin copied THAT line from him.

"Yo mina! I just wanted to tell Naruto double congratulations! First, you are now promoted to jonin, Rokudaime-sama!" Kakashi said seriously, much to the shoc of everyone. Naruto wiped a few tears as he finally caught up to his father.

"H-How come that Naruto is the Hokage?" Kiba asked in shoc.

"Cogratulation Naruto!" Everyone said in unison.

"Thanks guys! I swear to protect..." Before he could finish his words, Sakura came running.

"Everyone, Tsunade-sama have finally woke up from her coma!" Sakura said cheerfully. Naruto grinned as he shunshined to his beloved granny.

As soon as the Senju finished her meal, Naruto apeared.

"Naruto? Are you a jonin now?" Tsunade asked the blond who bearhugged her.

"Baa-chan, I'm so happy you're alive and kicking! We have a war, praise Kami-sama that you are the Hokage, not me!" Naruto said as he cried his eyes out. Tsunade was the last of his blood, his mother figure, and her death would make him utterly ruthless, he didn't want that to happen.

"What war? Are you the next in the line?" Tsunade asked in shoc as Naruto told her everything, leaving no secret behind.

"So, I'll reccomend you even more as my successor. And good job catching up your old man, Naruto. We had a genius who knew how to hide, I swear!" Tsunade praised her successor.

"Also, I mastered Danzo's book. Each and every jutsu. But I have a secret to tell you, well, secrets..." Naruto said to the blond lady who gave him her ears so to speak...

'Naruto, either you're as smart as your father, either you're completely insane!' Tsunade thought.

"Heh, yeah, I guess it's time to face the music dattebayo!" Naruto said in absolute confidence...

* * *

 **Naruto's seventeenth birthday**

Naruto begun crying like a child as he knew it was his father's final moments.

"Tou-chan, I swear I'll be the best Hokage ever, no matter what! I swear I'll end the war! I swear I'll find her! Tell Kaa-chan to rest in peace, and not to worry about me!" Naruto said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Otou-sama, don't worry! I'll take care of Naruto, I swear it on the Uchiha name!" Sasuke said seriously. As Minato went to the afterlife, Sasuke sighed before he released the Genjutsu no Fuin.

"Finally! No more lies!" Sayuri said in a melodic voice. Kakashi knew a shit storm will happen now...

"SASUKE-KUN WAS A LIE ALL ALONG? I WAS IN LOVE WITH A GIRL ALL THOSE YEARS?" Sakura yelled as Naruto palmed his face.

"Now you know everything? Didn't I, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan tried to steer you from your crush? Now you understand why?" Naruto grumbled.

"Oh and my name is Uchiha Sayuri!" Sayuri said proudly.

"Naruto-O, Sayuri-O, if you two weave the 'Ne' sign similtanously, you'll undo the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Now, Naruto-O, did your answer change?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yeah, I'm not like Asura-san, Sayuri-chan is not like Indra-san!" Naruto said as he sighed. As much as he hated using power for peace, he understood what he must do : Getting ready to intercept any threat to that peace...

"Sayuri-O, what about you?" Hagoromo asked.

"I'll undo it, but first, I'll execute the Gokage, the Elders and the Daimyos in the Mugen Tsukuyomi!" The ravenette said seriously.

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked in a shocked tone. Naruto however glared at her.

"If you kill Gaara or Tsunade-baachan, I'll never forgive you!" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Hmm, okay. On one condition, tell the Kyubi to return to your body, now!" Sayuri said seriously.

Kurama sighed as his days of freedom are over for a little while. If this is going where he thinks it is, this would be the best thing to do. He's, after all, the strongest of the nine Bijus, and a match for eight of them...

 **"Naruto, I don't know what this lass want to do, but I'll back you up!"** Kurama said in a serious tone within the seal.

'Thank you, Kurama! You never abandoned me, not even once!' Naruto said as he tapped his fist with Kurama's gigantic one, 'Oh, and this Kurama is the one I love to have as a partner, the unstoppable one. Also, I think I have a strategy!'

"Oh, and Bijutachi, I'll let you choose, follow the fox into Naruto's seal, or die!" Sayuri said seriously.

 **"Said what?"** Gyuki asked in shoc. Sayuri glanced at each and every Biju. Her Rinnegan patern apeared on their eyes instead of the usual ones.

"She put the Bijus in a Genjutsu and with a single glance!" Hagoromo exclaimed.

"Sayuri, seriously, think of things throughly, they are done with their old ways, and won't attack humans again!" Naruto advised his friend.

"Do you still want revenge?" Kakashi asked wearily. Sayuri shook her head.

"I admit I once wanted destruction, but I know for a fact that my revenge is flawed. I'm going to execute the Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage for what they did to Naruto's clan, nothing more! The elders are my targets, and finally, the Daimyos deserve to die for the fact that they were always the reason why there's so many deaths in this shinobi world. Also, I know the successors won't do what the current did. Now I want to destroy, but also rebuild. What I'm touting is revolution!" Sayuri explained before her gaze steeled, her face become solid, and she was preparing her next jutsu.

"Chibaku Tensei!" She yelled as she clapped her hands together. The eight remaining Bijus became trapped in the satellites as they became it's center of gravity. Naruto glared at Sayuri.

"Oi, release them at once!" Naruto ordered. Sayuri shook her head.

"Naruto, think selfishly for once. You know when the wars started? When Hashirama didn't listen to Madara and Tobirama's warning and offered the other hidden villages the Bijus he captured." Sayuri informed Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly do you plan to do with them?" Naruto asked in an angry tone.

"Well, what I would do is something that you choose. I want to fight you. If I win, you'll do whatever I want. If you win, then I'll follow you to the end of the world if I must." Sayuri informed Naruto who looked at her with determination.

"You know I won't hold back this time, right?" Naruto told her seriously with his blue eyes borrowing into her soul.

"It had ended up just as I feared. Even now when both inherited my gifts, yet again the fighting isn't over!" Hagoromo lamented. "My time is short. Naruto-O, make sure to save Sayuri-O."

"I will. I just.. made peace with my death now. If I die now, then I'll get to see my parents at least..." Naruto begun before Sayuri... slapped him! That was the last thing he expected.

"Don't you dare say something like that! Your life isn't yours only, so man up and accept it!" Sayuri chided him. Naruto was still holding his cheek before he lashed at her..

"Why don't you make your mind ONCE? You hate me, you like me, you want to protect me, you want to kill me, make your mind for once and stop being so confusing!" Naruto said in a very irritated tone.

"Fine! We'll settle this down, once and for all. Shumatsu no Tani!" Sayuri said as she used her newly revealed Kamui after putting Sakura in a Genjutsu while Naruto used his Hiraishin no Shunshin to teleport there.

"I have faith that Naruto will win. He does like power but only for peace. I can see my son Asura in him. He even managed to befriend Kurama, the embodiment of hatred." Hagoromo said to Kakashi who nodded.

"Whatever Naruto does, it's thanks to him and Sayuri that this world still didn't end yet." Kakashi said in a wise tone as he rested for a bit.

* * *

Naruto was on Hashirama's statue head while Sayuri was on Madara's statue.

"Sayuri!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Naruto!" She replied, her Sharingan blazing to life.

"I LOVE YOU!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" Sayuri said as she had a crimson blush. This was the last thing she expected. So caught up in surprise, she barely caught Naruto who teleported right behind her. She scowled as she turned toward him, glaring. Only for the blond to capture her lips with his own, making her blush to intensify even more.

"Idiot!" She said as she turned her back on him, leaving him grinning. She really liked that kiss. It was he second kiss, from him.

"Sayuri-chan, promise me one thing : Don't leave me again?" Naruto asked her in a tone full of hope.

"That's what I wanted to surprise you with if I won against you, Naruto-kun!" Sayuri replied as she then sighed. "I promised Minato-otousan to take care of you, that's what I'm going to do! Now, if you win, what would you do?"

"About the Bijus, it's up to them to choose." Naruto replied.

"Okay. But if Anyone would try to seal them again, I'm gonna execute that poor bastard!" Sayuri nodded as she released the Chibaku Tensei after she took a few bits of their chakra using her susano'o. Naruto grinned at her.

"Good Sayuri-chan." Naruto smiled at her before his face became grim. "About the Daimyos, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yeah I am. I mean if they were lost, what would happen?" She asked her soon to be boyfriend. Naruto thought a second before he grinned.

"So, Mikoto-obasan told you about Kaa-chan, huh?" Naruto asked her wearily. Sayuri nodded smilling a ghost of a smile.

"Yeah. However, I will fight you one day or another." She chirped as Naruto nodded. Fair enough.

* * *

"So, I assume everything is cool?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who executed almost all the Daimyos eccept a few he knew personally...

"Yeah. This way, the shinobi world would be saved, somehow!" Naruto replied in a grim tone.

"Well, he decided to follow my lead. Believe it or not, Kurama convinced his brethen to bunk with him!" Sayuri said in a bit of nonchallant tone.

"Well, that's good to hear?" Kakashi said. His students deserved each other. Naruto chased Sayuri's ass all over the elemental nations, and Sayuri was always trying to do what's best for him...

"Okay, about the hat, Naruto, when?" Kakashi added.

"After the wedding?" Naruto asked Sayuri who blushed at this.

"What wedding? We didn't even get our first date!" She said in a defensive tone.

"Don't say that, Sayuri-chan. I know you love me!" Naruto said grinning as the ravenette blushed...

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now get ready, we'll weave the seal together!" Sayuri said seriously as Naruto grinned and gripped her right index and middle finger with his left and she did the same.

'Sayuri-chan's hand is soft, small, and warm!' Naruto thought blushing.

'Naruto-kun's hand is big, warm, and safe!' Sayuri thought with a tint of rose on her ivory skin.

"Er, I don't want to hold the canddle for you two..." Kakashi said seriously.

* * *

Naruto was the Rokudaime for ONE day. He called it the clean-up day. Well, at least the next day at dawn, he drank with Gaara and the Godaime Raikage, Killer B.

The Yondaime Tsuchikage was Kitsuchi. The Rokudaime Mizukage was, ironically, Chojuro. However, unfortunately for them, they became surrounded by the conditions that Naruto gave them.

While Gaara immidiately supported Naruto, Killer B had some problems before he choose to follow his friend. Naruto also had a huge fight between many platoons of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri shinobis who rebelled against the alliance...

Which ended up badly. They walked into a massecre. Naruto and Sayuri showed them their true powers : Asura Mode Kurama and Indra Mode Susano'o. That sight alone made all those who were sane enough to throw their weapons to flee and swear their allegiance to the new Shinobi no Kuni.

Tetsu no Kuni remained a neutral country. Sayuri and Naruto agreed to their terms as they would not fully join the alliance, but in case of a problem... Well, Naruto was always good for a favor to an old man who knew the Uzumaki clan and helped him when he travelled with Jiraiya...

Now as Tsunade was STILL fighting the accursed paperwork, she admitted that Naruto was a genius and promoted Sayuri to jonin. The ravenette smirked as Naruto not only fought tooth and nails and jutsus and sword and tails and seals against each and everyone who witnessed against her, but also the whole world recognized him as the supreme shinobi and as the supreme leader of the whole shinobi world. The king of the world and it's savior.

'Good for him! At least he achieved his ambition. Now let's see what he's going to do next?' Sayuri thought as Naruto apeared in from of her, holding two tickets to one of the fanciest restaurents in the world.

"Sayuri-chan, guess who'll come with me to the fanciest restaurent in this world?" Naruto asked her with his trademark foxy grin.

"Erh, I guess I'll go with you." Sayuri said as both of their stomach grumbled...

* * *

"That date was terrific, Naruto-kun." Sayuri complimented her now official boyfriend, "But why 220 pounds of beef, chicken breasts and fish fillet?"

"Er, Sayuri-chan, I was starving you know? Beside, my metabolism is now off the chart dattebayo!" Naruto said in embarrassement as she laughed at him. How he loved that melodic laugh of her. He made it his life's objective to hear it from her as much as he could.

As they leisurely walked by each other's side, they started to realise something. They loved each other since that day they first met. Naruto smiled at the memories they held together. Sayuri had a ghost of a smile that grew up to be a rare true smile, something that took Naruto's breath.

"Sayuri-hime, you have the most beautiful smile I ever seen, you know that?" Naruto said as he held interwined his hand with hers. The ravenette kissed his cheek for the compliment.

Naruto smiled at her as he started to chuckle. 'Kami-sama, I'm so happy!'

The last Uchiha had similar thoughts, 'I was so blind all this time...'

As they walked, Naruto subtely let her take him where she wanted to go. As she took him to the Uchiha compound, she entered her old house.

"Naruto-kun, please endure this : If a pure blooded Uchiha have to marry someone, she must... kidnap him." Sayuri announced, making the blond look at her with a slight tinge of fear. She squeezed his hand in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm not going to do anything very nasty, ok? I mean after all those years we are finally with each other." Sayuri tiptoed to whisper in his ear before she nibbled on it. At the end, it turned into a taijutsu fight which Sayuri won by pinning Naruto's left arm with her right leg between her thigh and calf, his right hand with her left hand, mounted him and put her right palm over his forehead.

"Er, Sayuri-chan, you won? You can let go now?" Naruto asked nervousely only for the Uchiha lass to gaze into his blue orbs with her onyx ones.

"I'll never ever let you go away from me now that you are in my clutches." Her tone sent shievers down Naruto's spine as he realised that moment that she could make him her love-slave and he would NOT mind it...

* * *

"I wonder where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked Choji, who raised his shoulders in an ignorant, 'I dunno' manner.

"No one have seen him nor Sayuri for the last three weeks..." Sakura whispered. While everyone in the Konoha eleven, the sand siblings and Kakashi knew about Sayuri, almost everyone else didn't know...

"I wonder if they were sent on a mission?" Shino asked logically.

"I don't know about this..." Hinata answered. "I mean the Uchiha clan head's house was lit yesterday..."

"Talking about us?" Naruto said as he apeared right in front of them. Hinata smiled as she told them a single word.

"Congratulations." She said with a bit of confidence, making Naruto smile at her.

"Arigato, imoutou!" Naruto said in a warm smile to Hinata who nodded.

"So, now what's next, my cute little jonins?" Kakashi asked as Naruto grinned viciously.

"Time to unify this world, get rid of a few tones of threats, and getting back home!" Naruto told them his plan, only for Sayuri to poke him with her index and middle finger.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, maybe next time?" She told him before he grabbed her wrist gently yet firmly.

"Oh no you dont pull the next time stunt on me again!" Naruto said as he pulled her into a heated kiss, making everyone's jaw drop and Hinata to giggle.

"Naruto-kun, Sayuri-chan, please behave if you two are alone?" Hinata asked as Kakashi sighed.

"Maybe I should go with you two?" He suggested only for Naruto to shake his head and to untie his hitae-ate with Sayuri doing the same.

"Well, I guess the Rokudaime Hokage and the last Uchiha jonin will get out of the village, purify the world, and get back for... You know what I'm talking about." Naruto announced as he the now official couple went together on a long trip...

* * *

 **A year later...**

 **Yakiniku Q**

The Konoha eleven, or what remained from them, sat talking about a certain blond.

"Guys, didn't you notice that when Sayuri was away from Naruto, he was cold blooded?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura and Sai nodded.

"He once killed a LOT of enemies. Usually, he's the kind hearted one." Sakura said.

"But didn't his kill count, according to Hokage-sama, increased a LOT in the last months?" Sai asked curiously as Ino sighed.

"Sayuri is also kinda evil. But Naruto was the goody-two-shoes when we were kids." Choji sighed at this. He never wanted to admit, but Naruto did change.

"Yo!" Came the voice of Naruto eccept, he changed.

"Well, we finished our job. All we have to do now is to make sure that we don't continue this path of doom..." Sayuri said as she smiled.

Soon enough, the interrogation of the couple started amd it was not pretty one bit...

When everyone went out, only Naruto and Shikamaru remained. The Nara, who's Naruto's best friend on Konoha, asked him the million ryo question.

"So, now that you're back, Rokodaime, would you take the hat again?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah. I'm eighteen, but I guess you know exactly how far I'm willing to go." Naruto said with an evil grin that terrified the lazy genius.

"I see. So, now what, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who sighed.

"First call me Naruto or boss or anything that's NOT this formal. Second that's not important now as I have to plan my wedding and... Well, maybe a few months later?" Naruto replied with a blush.

"Well, Godaime said that you are her successor so..." Shikamaru begun only for Naruto to chuckle.

"Is she still buried under that paperwork from hell?" Shikamaru nodded only for Naruto to frown.

"I'm gonna tell her MY terms, and I hope she'll accept them or else..." Naruto left the threat dangling in the air.

Shikamaru realised that this is NOT the same Naruto they knew.

* * *

 **Three years later**

Twenty one years old Naruto walked with his beautiful wife, Sayuri. His first son, Minato who had his eyes and his mother's hair in his arms. His wife was smiling as she was pregnant in her seventh month with a twin.

"Sayuri-hime, I never thought this would happen, but I'm so happy you were a girl." Naruto said lovingly as his wife replied.

"Well at least we'll have many children it seems. I dunno about the living happily ever bit, but I hope the author will leave the ending open." Sayuri broke the 4th wall.

* * *

 **AN : Tadaa! First One Shot! So, guys, please review and p.m. me. I might even open an SBS corner...**

 **Just take care everyone, stay safe, and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
